mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Candy Mane
Candy Mane is the placeholder name of a female Earth pony with an apricot color coat, light grayish-rose and moderate-cerise wavy-streaked mane, and moderate cerise eyes. She has a cutie mark of either a pair of pony silhouettes or a bunch of grapes and a strawberry, but her cutie mark is absent in most of her appearances. Development and design In mid-March 2011, Lauren Faust was asked "Hi Lauren, I have a question... Is everypony in the crowd in Show Stoppers [link@] supposed supposed to have a 'blank flank', as in some sort of Easter Egg? Or was it a silly mistake" and answered "It was just an oversight. Wish I had a more interesting answer for you. Sorry." In late April 2011, layout artist "FlashinthePan" was asked regarding this pony "Hey, FitP, I noticed an adult pony in the background once. It looks suspiciously like an adult scootaloo, Is this just a coincidence or did the character design of scoots come from this background pony" and answered "Gotta be a coincidence. But I'm not sure where she comes from, since she's not in the general file for incidental ponies (that I remember). She must be elsewhere, like 'incidental_party_pony' or something." She has the same color scheme as "Dizzy Twister", and has the same tail style as Derpy, Sunshower Raindrops, Tropical Storm, High Spirits, and other ponies. Her cutie mark in Filli Vanilli is the same as on Sisterhooves Social flyers, while her cutie mark in Leap of Faith is the same as of Berryshine, Berry Dreams, Strawberry Sunrise, and S04E06 Unnamed Earth Mare #2. Depiction in the series Her first appearance is in Friendship is Magic, part 1 during the Summer Sun Celebration while Nightmare Moon gives her speech, and at the same spot in the beginning recap in Friendship is Magic, part 2. She also appears in The Ticket Master, Boast Busters, Fall Weather Friends, Suited for Success, The Show Stoppers, Green Isn't Your Color, and in Twilight Sparkle and Rarity's flashbacks in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. In Luna Eclipsed, she wears a brown cloak for Nightmare Night. She later appears in The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Hearth's Warming Eve, A Friend in Deed, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Magic Duel, Magical Mystery Cure, Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, and Simple Ways. In Filli Vanilli, she appears with her first cutie mark. She appears again in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies. In Leap of Faith, she appears with her second cutie mark. Appearances Times stated below are approximate. Gallery Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png The Ticket Master Boast Busters Crowd gathers around stage S1E06.png Crowd standing wide eyed S1E06.png Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png Spike and Rarity disapproving S1E6.png Rarity surprised also S1E6.png Rarity oh spike left S1E6.png CM1 S1E6.png Applejack mad at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash boos at Trixie S1E06.png Rarity dissapproves S01E06.png Rarity pfft S01E06.png Twilight worried S1E6.png Applejack upset S01E06.png CM2 S1E6.png Rainbow Dash It's fine S1E06.png CM3 S1E6.png Twilight who me S1E6.png Twilight run of the S1E6.png Twilight hear laundry S1E6.png Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E06.png CM4 S1E6.png Derpy angry at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Twilight "Now about you two." S1E6.png CM5 S1E6.png Fall Weather Friends Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png Applejack gets confident S1E13.png Twilight wins fifth place S1E13.png Twilight in 5th S1E13.png Celestia greeting herself S1E13.png Suited For Success Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Hoity Toity critical S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical 2 S01E14.png Hoity Toity goes oh the shame S1E14.png Hoity Toity checks his invisible watch S1E14.png The Show Stoppers Candy Mane id.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png CM2 S1E18.png Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy what the S1E20.png Fluttershy flying without wings S1E20.png Fluttershy standing S1E20.png CM1 S1E20.png Fluttershy magically dragged S1E20.png Upside down Fluttershy S1E20.png Fluttershy scratching her ear S1E20.png Fluttershy barking S1E20.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png CM1 S1E23.png Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png CM2 S1E23.png Season two Luna Eclipsed Pinkie Pie and foals running away S2E04.png Candymane in a costume S2E04.png CM1 S2E4.png CM2 S2E4.png Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Twilight trying to find Luna S2E04.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash sees ponies cheering S2E08.png Hearth's Warming Eve CM S2E11.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png Fluttershy & Candy Mane S2E18.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png Season three Magic Duel Applejack carrying a fainted Rarity S3E05.png Twilight and Spike arrives S3E05.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike S3E5.png Magical Mystery Cure Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Simple Ways Applejack 'Of course she is' S4E13.png Everyone looking at Pinkie Pie S4E13.png Pinkie 'how great being me actually is!' S4E13.png Pinkie 'and the pony of ceremonies' S4E13.png Pinkie 'So it'd totally make sense' S4E13.png Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png Ponies in costume S4E13.png Pony wearing a hat S4E13.png Pinkie inhaling S4E13.png Pinkie with big head S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Candy Mane with Cutie Mark.png Twilight and friends in Sugarcube Corner crowd S4E14.png Crowd notices Fluttershy S4E14.png Ponies looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png Ponies cheering for Fluttershy S4E14.png Candy Mane cheering for Fluttershy S4E14.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Rarity's coat is too bright S4E16.png Rarity "Twilight refused to admit it" S4E16.png Applejack and Rarity in awe of the Breezies S4E16.png Leap of Faith Promotional Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 1.jpg Simple Ways promotional Pinkie Pie balloon.png References es:Candy Mane pl:Candy Mane